


I Don't Need You Again

by WhiteWinds



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Beerus being an ass, Beerus has his sweet moments, Before the Tournament of Power, Feelings, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kais are both genders, Light Smut, Lots of Angst, Love Found, Love and lost, M/M, Where did all of this angst come from!?, lots of feelings, poor shin, which is normal for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWinds/pseuds/WhiteWinds
Summary: With Zeno's tournament quickly upon them, Shin reflects on his past, and relationship with Beerus, and wonder what he could have done to have prevented this. Wanting to be left in his self pity in his room at Capsizal Corp. alone, he receives an unexpected visitor that is the last person he wished to see.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was heavily inspired by the song 'Bad Boy' by Cascade. Especially after I found this fan made video of Beerus x Shin on YouTube, using this song. Plus, it's the original song I believe that someone tweaked it enough that the singer sounds more of a man then a woman. It's really good.
> 
> Plus, I wanted to write a story of Beerus reaction of what happened after Babidi and Majin Buu attacked the kais. it's kind of one of those things they never really explained, but I would love to learn of what happened. And some how this became a lot for angst that I originally planned but oh well. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_“You need to get some sleep. It’s not good for your health if you don’t get any, especially if you keep worrying. It will probably help you feel better, too. Now off to bed.”_

That’s what Bulma told him. But sleep was not easy to find this night. Not when the tournament of Power was less then forty hours from now. So here Shin lay in bed, at Capsizal Corp that Bulma gave to him for his stay. The room was nice, it was a little on the plain sade but enough where it was actually homie and where the guest can set it to their own comfort, that is if they stayed here more than one night. The mattress was soft, softer than his own bed, which Shin almost sank into the mattress. It was the perfect bed to sleep in to get the best night sleep that you could. But tonight it was just a waste.

Sighing heavily to himself, Shin pulled the blankets further up around himself and nestled into the soft pillows, willing him to go to sleep. But it was no use for his mind stayed busy with all the worries and stress that their Universe faces. Are they strong enough to win? Will they have enough fighters to be ready in time? Can Goku actually pull another miracle from this fight? So many questions ran through his mind as well as self-doubts of what he could have down to help protected his Universe. He should have done a better job. He could have done better of watching over life. It’s because of him of why they were so low in the first place, of why they had so few mortals in their Universe. It was all because he wasn’t good enough.

Lost in his self-doubt Shin failed to notice the bedroom door open and shut gentle behind him.

 _‘If only Maijin Buu didn’t come. Then maybe things would have been different,”_ Shin shut his eyes tighter, preventing tears from falling as memories of Buu attacking the Kais Scared World, _“Why did I have to be chosen? Why did the Grand Supreme choose me!? I’m nothing but a failure!”_

Tears finally fell that Shin failed to prevent.

 _“I’m sorry master. I failed not only you, our fallen brethren, but as well as the Universe. I’m nothing but worthless,”_ he quietly sob, burring his face into the pillow.

“Would you quit that blubbering already,” suddenly there was a weight on the bed behind Shin, with a purple arm wrapping around his waist, “I won’t get any sleep if you are just going to sob during the whole time.”

Shin looked over his shoulder, shock to see Beerus nestled up against him.

“L-Lord Beerus!?” Shin said in shock.

Beerus narrowed his eyes, “We’re alone, you know. You don’t have to call me by my title when it’s just the two of us.”

It took longer than Beerus would have liked for the Kai to relax under his arm and receive a glare from Shin before turning his back to Beerus again.

“Why are you here?” Shin asked.

Beerus grinned, “Do you really need to ask?”

“If that’s what you want then go back to your own room, I’m not in the mood.”

Beerus fake pouted, “My room is so boring. White walls, white sheets, white furniture and white everything! And the noise! How do they expect me to sleep in there with all that noise! I should destroy this planet t for the racket it’s causing from my sleep.”

“Not my problem.”

“No. But this side of the building here is much quieter. So I figured I could crash here and sleep,” said Beerus, “Not to mention some pleasurable company would be nice,” with an arrogant smirk on his face, Beerus ran a hand up Shin’s thigh to only be whacked away.

“I told you I’m not in the mood!” Shin turned and glared at him.

Beerus stared calmly down at Shin, unfazed by the whack of the hand received from him. Being sure Beerus got the message, Shin once again turned away from him.

“What’s got your panties in a twist? Normally you would welcome my advances,” said Beerus.

 _“More like force me to accept them,”_ Shin thought bitterly.

The relationship between a Supreme Kai and a God of Destruction was a delicate balance. It is true that the mantle of Kai and God can be passed down to the next in line for the title to any that are proven worth to hold such titles. But with that said it wasn’t exactly easy. The Life Link plays a major role in that relationship.

A bond between two gods that share one life, as well as one death.

Because of the Life Link rule, both souls of a Kai and a Destroyer must be compatible with one another. Almost like soulmates but instead of there only being one being out there to match the other, there are multiple.

With two souls matching to the other it was not surprising that two certain relationships form between deities. One is that of a strong bond of companionship, or friendship. And the other is that of a romantic relationship. Rarely does the third option happen, one of detest for one another appears in this but has happened before in the past. For the relationship between Elder Kai and Beerus is proof of that.

Beerus and Shin’s bond took on the second option, the romantic relationship. Neither really chose this rout since it mostly developed on its own. But it wasn’t exactly a terrible thing either.

Shamefully Shin admits that he was in love with Beerus once a long time ago. It was when he was still very young and learning the role of a Supreme Kai from the Grand Supreme Kai. His old master was the one that introduced Shin to Beerus when it became clear that Shin was to be the new Supreme Kai of Universe 7. The God of Destruction was terrifying, always leaving Shin shaking in his boots at the mere sight of him. And it didn’t help that he was force to associate with him because of his role in the Universe. But the more they spend time together the less that Shin became afraid of him and started to grow fond of the Destroyer. Perhaps it wasn’t really a surprise that they did take on a romantic relationship if Shin thought about it back then. Everything that Shin found of Beerus was almost charming in some way that it was hard not to all for him. Beerus as well didn’t find it too hard to fall for his Kai and came to visit him quite frequently on the planet of the Sacred Kai’s, even though Beerus himself hated visiting the planet. But for Shin he came to the planet to see him. They were happy and deeply in love that it was so obvious for anyone not to see it. He remembered how happy his master was to see Shin getting along with Beerus, as well as Whis for knowing that Beerus easily accepted Shin as his new partner. Beerus even pledged to him as his God of Destruction he would always come to his aid when he needed him and stay by his side. Everything seemed to be in perfect balance and Shin was showing promises of becoming a great Supreme Kai.

But like all good things, it all came to a terrible end.

The day that the sorcerer, Babidi arrived with his monster, Majin Buu, was something that the Supreme Kais never saw coming. While it was their job to watch over life they couldn’t always foresee every single thing in the Universe. Sometimes Shin wondered what would happen if they knew of Majin Buu’s creation sooner if they had the chance, would it change anything? Probably.

For Shin being the youngest and the most powerless out all of them was torture, watching his brethren falling one after another. When the day came when Majin Buu came for him, Shin was ashamed to say he was completely helpless to stop that monster and would have died if the Grand Supreme Kai didn’t step in and saved him. Watching his master fall before the monster only fueled his sorrow and self-guilt to know that the Grand Supreme Kai was gone now all because Shin could not do anything. And watching Majin Buu take the form of his master behind the rubble only fueled it more.

But the worse pain that Shin felt, as he began to lose consciousness was that Beerus never came to save them.

It must have been some time later when Shin came to and found Whis hovering above him, healing his broken body. Standing off to the side, with his back to him, Shin spotted Beerus.

At the sight of Beerus, Shin was both relieved and happy to see his love finally come to his aid. Even if it was too late. When Whis inquired what happened and where the other Kais were, it pained Shin to have to relive the events of what happened to them all when he told them the story. After he told them what happened, that’s when Shin noticed Beerus was unusually quiet and his body tensed. When Beerus finally did turn around to face Shin with that cold look on his face, that’s when Shin’s world fell.

He ridiculed Shin. Calling him weak and a worthless Kai for not being able to stand up for himself and had to be saved by his master that only fell to the monster as well. The insults didn’t lighten up, if not they only grew worse, colder and crueler. It was almost as if Beerus was blaming him for everything that happened, as if he was the one that brought Majin Buu here in the first place. But the worse one was the last thing Beerus said to him before he turned his back to him “You are really worthless for a god, and to me.”

Shin sat there, frozen, watching helpless as Beerus walked away from him. He ignored Whis beside him, who truly gave Shin a look of pity before he stood up and followed his master before the pair disappeared. Leaving Shin all alone in a world where he was the only Kai.

After that day Shin’s heart harden as he vowed to himself to never again to rely on anyone else but himself. Especially Lord Beerus.

From then on their relationship became strain as neither would tolerate each other for more than a few minutes. And whenever they were together in front of a large group Shin made sure to mask his anger and irritating to Beerus with nervousness, fear, and shyness. It was only when they were alone did Shin allowed himself to show his true feelings to the Destroyer as the said Destroyer does in return. Even with whatever they had once long gone the attraction to each other was still there no matter what they did. And much to Shin’s shame he could never really deny Beerus’s advance when he was in the mood. From loving and gentle sex they once had now turned to hard and angry sex that worked out to be more a stress relief than just being with the one you love. Shin wasn’t proud of it. He wishes he was stronger to really push Beerus away. But it was difficult to push away that other prt of your soul that seems to desperately cling to the other.

“How can you be so calm at a time like this?” Shin growled.

“Hm?” Beerus’s ears perked up.

Shin sighed in frustration, turning around to face Beerus fully, “The tournament.”

“What about it?” Beerus yawned.

“What about it!? Aren’t you a little worried about being erased at all!?” Shin shouted.

Beerus then gave him a look that clearly said ‘are you stupid’, “Of course I am.”

Shin frowned, “Well you have a funny way of showing it.”

“There’s nothing to really worry about right now until it’s time for the tournament. Goku is already working on rounding up all ten members. And considering this is his entire fault he better find ten members!” Beerus growled at the last part.

Well he couldn’t really argue with Beerus on that one.

Sighing, Shin adjusted himself a little further away from Beerus, seeing that the cat wasn’t leaving, to only be pulled back closer to him. He should have known Beerus wouldn’t let him put space between them. So they laid there in silence, trying to find the sleep that would not come. Not even with the help of this comfortable bed.

Neither of them said anything, just basking in the silence and the familiar presence of one another. As much as Shin hated to admit it being near Beerus like this helped him calm down his body and mind. The gentle run of Beerus’s thumb on his lower back was nice, smoothing almost really. Shin’s eyes slowly wondered up from Beeru’s purple bare chest up to his face, surprised to see Beerus staring down at him. Quickly Shin tore his gaze away.

“Do you,” Shin started, hesitating for a moment, “Do you think we could have done better?”

Beerus raised an eyebrow, “Done better?”

“You know, taking care of the Universe,” he whispered.

“Ahh,” Beerus answered, “That’s a good question. Do you think there were things I could have differently? Perhaps, or perhaps not. Each Universe is different and full of strange and crazy mortals that are foolish enough to think they could do with whatever they please. And sadly for us we got the worse one.”

“Can’t really argue with that one,” Shin muttered.

“But one of us is just as bad and guilty as these foolish mortals that we are in this mess,” Beerus growled angrily, “Because someone wouldn’t take responsibility of their duties like they are supposed too!”

Hearing Beerus blame him for his failures, just as he did when Majin Buu attacked, his anger rose and shot Beerus a nasty glare.

“Then I’m sorry that I’m such a failure, that I’m so weak and useless that I’m no help to anyone. But you know what! At least I tried! I tried with everything I had. Sure I may not of had the full proper training I should have received before descending to Supreme Kai, but at least I took action against the crimes that Majin Buu caused! I-“

“Will you shut up!” Beerus suddenly roared, quickly shifting on top of Shin while pinning his arms down beside his head. The Kai stared up at Beerus, eyes widen in shock and fear at the yellow angry eyes glaring I him, “Who said I was talking about you anyway!”

“W-What?” Shin shuttered, not sure what was happening.

That only seemed to make him angrier, “I was talking about myself, you idiot!”


	2. Chapter 2

Shin blinked up at Beerus, surprised.

“What?” he asked.

Sighing heavily, Beerus let go of Shin’s wrists and pulled away a little bit but still hovered over Shin.

“If there is someone to blame for all of this, it should be me,” Beerus confessed.

Now that’s something that Shin would have never imagined from Beerus. Him willingly taking the blame for something.

“You?” said Shin, “I don’t-

“Just listen to what I have to say first,” Beerus cut him off.

Shin remained silent as he was told.

Seeing that he was going to remain quiet, Beerus took this as a sign to go on, “I’ve made a lot of mistakes as my duties as God of Destructions. Some mistakes that I don’t really care for, while others… I wish to have fixed when I had the chance,”

 _“Does he actually feel guilty?”_ Shin thought, noticing the fallen look on Beerus’s face.

Beerus sighed, continuing, “I will admit that I am arrogant, selfish, and cold,” he ignored the look that Shin was giving him that said ‘no kidding,’ “And that I can be lazy. But I still like to think I take my duties as a Destroyer seriously, even though clearly it seems that I have not taken it as seriously as I thought.

“When I became the God of Destruction, I made several mistakes. In fact now that I think about it back then there should have been times I should have paid more attention, should have cared for them. But I was young and stupid and didn’t really care for nothing but myself. Let alone those I worked with. Elder Kai was definitely one of them. I felt no remorse for sealing him away in that sword for ticking me off so badly,” he growled at the memory, “Life Link or not, he deserved it.”

“Why did you seal him away in the first place? I never heard the whole story,” Shin asked.

“That’s another story for another time. But knew that it’s nothing you should worry about right now,” said Beeurs.

Too bad, Shin really wanted to know.

“Of course you can imagine the scolding I got for that at the time but Elder Kai was already proving that his ago was catching up to him and his duties were not being as fulfilled as they should be. So your master, the Grand Supreme Kai took his place. Now he was an upgrade from Elder Kai but still annoyed the hell out of me. Which is funny since the last two Kais I had worked with we did not get along at all, even with our souls compatible. The other Gods were baffled with this and soon concluded that something was possibly wrong with me and began questioning if I was really suited to be a God of Destruction like them,” he growled in anger, “I proved every one of them wrong of course; I deserved to be a god just as them, to be respected by them. But of course the way I went about it was not the best and ended up gaining more enemies then allies,”

He wasn’t the only one that was looked down at. The other Supreme Kais didn’t seem to accept him as one of them either. That he didn’t deserve to hold the title of Supreme Kai. That he was a joke. The only one that actually seemed to hold any respect for Shin was Gowasu from Universe 10, especially after helping to put a stop to his apprentice, Zamasu madness. But the others, no. The looks they were giving him at the gathering only but hours ago was enough to tell him what they thought of him.

“Apparently you know what I’m talking about,” Beerus stated, bring Shin back to the present.

“Excuse me?” Shin asked.

“I can see it on your face,” said Beerus, “that the other Supreme Kais don’t accept you as well.”

Shin remained silent.

“Trust me when I say it’s not worth worrying about what they think. They are no better than the rest of us. They made as many mistakes as you and I but are to stuck to admit it,” said Beerus.

“But you are now?” Shin met his gaze, “You are just as bad as them if not the worse one of them all. Why are you telling me all of this?”

He chuckled in response, “When facing the possibility of being erased from existence you be surprise what you will say. The fact I could have been a better god is something I will admit that I should have done a better job at. I should have train harder under Whis, I should have taken my responsibilities more seriously, I should have focused less on my naps, and food,” his face fell, “In truth it probably is my entire fault that we are in this situation in the first place.”

“Don’t say that. I’m just as responsible as you,” said Shin.

But Beerus shook his head in disagreement, “No, Shin. You are just an innocent bystander in all of this. It was my duty to keep this Universe in balance and I failed. But most of all I failed you and broke my promise.”

Shin remained quiet, to shock for words as he just stared up at Beerus with wide eyes.

What was he saying?

“That day when Majin Buu came and attacked your world,” Beeurs paused, a look of guilt on his face, “I admit I was sleeping, oblivious to what was happening around me. When I awake from my nap, Whis informed me of what happened and we rushed to the Scared World of the Kais as fast as we could. But when we arrived it was too late.

“We found the bodies of the North and West Supreme Kais. The shape they were in was not… pleasant in the least. I almost had a hard time recognizing them if it wasn’t for Whis identifying them right away. I was horrified at what had happen to them. But mostly I was scared, scared of what could have happened to you the most. I was afraid that you were dead,” Beeurs gave a weak chuckle, “Of course Whis had to calm me down by reminding me that I was still alive. Mean you were too. So through our Life Link I manage to find you through the rubble, out cold and barely breathing. If I wasn’t still standing I thought you would have been dead.”

The North and West Supreme Kais. Shin didn’t want to think of what their fate was when they took their final stance against Majin Buu. He only knew that they perished, that his master informed him that they were dead. From what Beerus told him, and the look on his face, Shin could guess it was not a pretty sight when he found them.

“Whis fixed you up, of course,” Beerus wasn’t looking at him anymore. Lost in a memory now, “He healed you, made sure you would live… made sure I would live…”

Beerus fell silent for a moment, making Shin wonder if he should say something or remain quiet until he talked again.

“… I... I don’t know how to say this. But that day, for the first time in a very long time, I felt honest to god fear. And this is not like the fear we all get whenever the King of All is percent, this is true fear that you feel deep within. The fact you could have died, something inside of me just seemed to have.. broken at the mere possibility. It was a feeling I hated immediately, a feeling I was helpless against and never wanted to feel again, all because you almost died.

“So, I did something I was not proud of. Something I believe that would have been best for the both of us, something to help protect us. But in reality I was just protecting myself.

“I decided to push you away by saying all those terrible things to you when you were at your most vulnerable state. I painted myself as a monster to you so you would be angry at me and want to push me away. Whis always told me that it was the cowardly way of how I handled it and you deserved better than that. And honestly… there hasn’t been a day gone by that I regretted what I did to you. The pain that I caused you for my own selfishness,” he suddenly let out a pain laugh, “I really am a selfish bastard that only is good at pissing off everyone around me! Oh god, I really am a monster.”

Shin stared up at him with watery eyes. His mind and heart trying to process everything.

“W-Why?” Shin asked shakily.

Beerus looked to him, “Why what?” he asked.

“W-Why are you telling me all of this now?” said Shin, barely keeping the tears from falling.

But that question only seemed to make Beerus angry, “Why? What kind of fucking question is that!?” it’s faint but Shin could feel his destructive energy pulse, terrifying him.

Beerus halted when he saw the tears running down Shin’s cheeks and noticed the terrifying look he was giving the other god, a look that made something in Beerus twist in the most horrible way. Beerus quickly calmed himself and pulled his energy back. He didn’t want his little Kai to be afraid of him, not anymore. Beerus can handle his hatred towards him, but he could never bare the idea of Shin fearing him.

“Sorry,” he muttered, “I lost my temper,”

Even with an apology, it didn’t make Shin feel that much better.

“Would you please stop crying?”

“S-Sorry,” Shin hiccupped, “I can’t stop.”

Beeurs sighed. It can’t really be helped he suppose. He can’t really blame Shin.

“What I’m trying to get at is that I want to have no regrets if we do get erased. And if we do get erased I do not want you to hate me for a stupid selfish mistake I made that was just to protect me. I want you to know the true reason why I did what I did, and yes I am a selfish heartless bastard that should go die in a black hole for my actions.

“But knew that there hasn’t been a day that hasn’t gone by that I regretted it. And if you don’t accept my apology I understand. Nor do I really expect you to forgive me that easy. I just want you to know that despite the way I have treated you over the centuries, no matter how cold and cruel I was to you, I still love you. And the love I have always felt for you has never changed, if not only grown stronger for you. You are my everything, Shin.”

It was the most crappy, cheesiest thing that Beerus has ever said and couldn’t even believe it came out of his own mouth. The words that came out of his mouth made him want to puke. But these were his true feelings he was baring to the only person that mattered right, placing his heart on a silver platter, bare for the world to see. Beerus was never one to show any kind of weakness to anyone. May it be psychical or emotional. But for one time in his life, he was willing to be for the one he cares for the most.

Shin stared up at him with tear stained cheeks, unable to believe the confession he received from Beerus, of all people!

What seemed like hours, was only seconds for Beerus as he waited for a response from a stun Shin below him. Did he somehow manage to break the Kai? He’ll admit it was a bit much too suddenly dump on him but these were possibly their last few moments together that Beerus wanted to share.

Suddenly a knee made contacted right in Beerus’s belly, causing the god pain and loss of wind at the sudden jab. Gathering his composer, from the sudden assault, Beerus was able to notice the angry look on Shin’s face below him.

“What is wrong with you!?” Shin shouted.

Not quite what Beerus was expecting, then again he didn’t know what to expect.

“Do you know what you did to me!? How much you hurt me!?” there were tears again, only this time they were tears of anger, “You fucking bastard! You really are selfish!” with that, Shin gave him another jab to the stomach.

Beerus grunted in pain, only half trying to dodge the jab, “O-Okay, I-I deserve that.”

“The fuck you do!” Shin glared, “You broke my heart! Making me believe you never cared for me. Making me believe I was beneath you. Because of you I had to become someone else that I couldn’t be. Making me believe I had to take care of myself and deal with Majin Buu all on my own, and almost got killed doing so.”

“Wait, what!?” said Beerus.

“That’s not important!” said Shin, “The point is you almost destroyed me, Beerus! God I can’t believe how stupid you are, how stupid I am!” he just wanted to bang his head against the headboard as hard as he could.

“Don’t hurt yourself,” said Beerus when he noticed how close Shin was to the said headboard.

“No! You have no right to be concerned for me right now. You never showed concern for me ever! Even after all those times I let you drag me into your bed! All those scratches and bruised you left on me without even a care to my health! And now that you are confessing you still love me, after all those times you used my body, I can’t… UGH!!!” Shin shouted, too angry to form anymore words.

At this point Beerus didn’t dare say anything more and just allowed Shin to get it off his chest, knowing he wasn’t done.

After calming himself a little, Shin looked back to Beerus, glaring at him once more before he started to speak, “Listen Beerus, we have become casual lovers, or fuck buddies, or whatever you want to call us. But you are not my friend; you never were my friend or treated me as one. So don’t think that you can start now. Because I don’t need you again!”

Ouch! That hurt much more then Beerus thought it would. But what was he hoping for exactly? For Shin to forgive him for all the awful things he’s put him through? To forgive him for everything and come running back to him with open arms? He would truly be a selfish bastard if he thought that would happen.

 _“So this is what true heartache feels like when you are rejected by the one you love?”_ he thought, grief filling his heart, _“Was this what you felt, Shin? When I hurt you all those centuries ago?”_

A sob below caught Beerus’s attention as he looked down to see Shin crying once again, hands covering his tear stain face.

“B-But,” Shin shuttered through the tears, “I-I don’t think I could m-move on from you. Because i-in my heart, I-I still care for you.”

Beerus’s heart stopped.

Shin sniffed, lowering his hands from his face, “For so long I just wanted to know why. Why you were so cold to me that day, as if I was garbage under your feet. That I was of no importance to you but just merely a plaything that kept you entertained for a while… Just only a passing thought in your mind that is easily forgotten…

“You are such a coward, Beerus. As well as selfish, cruel, arrogant, and I could go on. But I wouldn’t love you if you weren’t those things. And perhaps that’s why I could never turn you away even if I wanted to.”

What he said was true. He still loved the god above him, no matter what Beerus put him through and how he treated him.

Taking a deep breath Shin looked up to Beerus, staring him square in the eye.

“You did me wrong, Beerus. And I can’t forgive you so easily for what you put me through…” Shin paused before a small smile grace his face, “Though… I suppose your apology is a good start. But you still have a lot of work to do to make things right.”

“So you forgive me?” Beerus held his breath.

“Well,” Shin hesitated, thinking for second, “I wouldn’t say I fully forgive you, yet. But like you mentioned, these may be our last few moments together and I don’t want to have regrets either. So for now, I can give you a small amount of forgiveness as a start.”

He forgave him! Even if it was a small one it was still something and Beerus would be more than happy to take it.

“It seems I have a little work cut out for me then,” said Beerus.

“I would call it more than a little,” there was humor in Shin’s voice that Beerus could pick up on.

Beerus chuckled before his face sobered, “I really am sorry. I truly mean it.”

That earned him a large smile, “I know,” Shin said gently, reaching a hand up to caress Beerus’s cheek. In return Beerus nuzzled into Shin’s hand. At this Shin giggled at the cute display before him. With a few more strokes, Shin pulled his hand back fighting, off the urge to laugh out loud at the cute pouting look on Beerus’s face.

 _‘Such a needy cat,”_ he thought to himself.

“Honestly, I didn’t think you would forgive me at all. But I shouldn’t have doubted you in the beginning. You always had a gentle and honest heart, more than other Supreme Kais that I have met,” Beerus confessed.

“Ancestor mentioned something like that to me once during our fight against Majin Buu. He said that even if it’s a good quality it’s going to get me in trouble. That I need to harden up,” he confessed.

Beerus scuffed, “That old fool doesn’t know what he’s talking about. Never has really. Actually the old fool doesn’t know when to keep his big mouth shut and mind his own damn business! Why do you think I originally trapped him in that sword in the first place? And I’ll give you a hint; I wasn’t doing it to protect my own hind if he dies.”

Shin giggled, “A little disagreement then?”

“It was more than that but it was an argument that finally made me lose my temper with him. I could never stand that old fool even if he was my life link then. Hell even your old mentor got on my nerves from time to time. Of course he was a lot more tolerable that the relationship could be considered friendly, but he had his moments as well. Lazy ass good for nothing that was to lax in his responsibilities,” Beerus growled for a moment before smiling down at Shin, “But you on the other hand were a wonderful upgrade from them. And you shouldn’t go changing who you are only because they had sticks shove up their asses and thnink they know everything.”

“Beerus!”

“Well it’s true.”

Shin rolled his eyes but smiled none the less. It was still nice to hear that Beerus at least liked Shin just the way he is even if others didn’t.

“We probably should try to get some rest while we can before the tournament,” said Shin.

Beerus let out a large yawn, “I suppose we should. But you don’t seem quite tired yourself when I came in here.”

“I’ll admit I’m not really that tired. I’m afraid I have a little too much on my mind to really sleep. Even though I know I should,” said Shin.

“Not tired then?” a devilish smile appeared on Beerus’s face, “I can easily fix that.”

Noticing the smile, Shin couldn’t help but worry a little.

“Beerus, what are-“

Beerus suddenly held two fingers up, gently resting then on the top of Shin’s cloths, “Destroy.”

At that, Shin’s clothes suddenly dissolved away leaving the Kai completely naked under Beerus.

“Beerus!” he hissed, trying to cover himself but Beerus wouldn’t let him, “We can’t do this here! Not when everyone could hear us!”

“So what? Let them hear. I don’t given a damn about people knowing what we do when we’re alone. All that matter is us right now. And if these are going to be our last moments together then damn it all I want to make them count!” Beerus declared, causing Shin to blush. Who was actually a little turned on right now by Beerus’s words.

Before Shin could get the chance to say anything he let out a yelp of surprise when he felt Beerus’s fingers slip inside his folds, and a thumb playing with his nub. Beerus grinned at the flushed look on Shin’s face as he continued to play with him while getting rid of his own clothes.

Beerus picked up the pace of his fingers, bring his Kai closer to the edge of release.

Never in a million years would Shin ever admit to Beerus. That he actually missed the god’s touch since the last time they came together, which was around the time of Plant Vegate’s destruction and Beerus slept for the last forty years. God, was it really that long ago? To gods like them, forty years was really nothing for them since it only left like a few days to them than a few decades. But oh god he missed Beerus’s skilled touch on his body! Playing him as if he were a violin.

Shin reached his climate with a startled scream when he felt Beerus run his tongue right over his sensitive nipples. Catching him completely off guard, Shin plunges right into his release, head first.

Beerus pulled his fingers out and looked down at his dazed Kai with a satisfied look on his face, _‘Still got it.”_

Completely wiped, Shin looked hazily up at Beerus to see that familiar smug look on his face. A look that Shin half-heartedly wanted to smack off his face. He knew exactly what the god above him was thinking.

“Tuckered out already,” Beerus started, “my dear Shin, you should know by now that this just the first appetizer of a seven course meal.”

Oh god, Beerus was really going to wreck him.

 

*                   *                   *

 

Whis smiled when he heard the faint sound of a moan before he left the Supereme Kai’s bedroom door.

He was glad that Lord Beerus actually took his advice to seek out the Kai and come clean to him for his past actions, and apologize to Shin. It was a cowardly thing Beerus did, Whis will admit, but he understood his Lord’s reasons of why he did it. It was just too bad that Beerus didn’t handle it better then he should have, if not it shouldn’t happen at all. But this was Beerus so it was as good as it got. He was just glad that after all these centuries of nagging the god, and pointing out to him that their time may come to an end if they lose the tournament, that he should get anything off his chest that’s been weighing him down.

Returning back to the living room, that was their temporary headquarters, he found Bulma walking down the hall words him with Bra in her arms.

“Oh, there you are Whis. I was looking for you,” said Bulma.

“What can I do for you, Bulma,” he asked.

“Well, I was taking some extra blankets to Lord Beerus’s room, that he requested earlier. But when I went to his room he was gone. Which is kind of surprising since all that guy ever does is eat and sleep,” she explained.

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry about Lord Beerus, Bulma. He can take care of himself and he won’t wonder off to far if there is a wonderful breakfast waiting for him in the morning,” said Whis.

“I suppose so,” said Bulma.

A strange noise suddenly came from down the hall.

“What was that?” Bulma was already starting to make her way down to where the Supereme Kai’s room was located.

But before Bulma took three steps, Whis was suddenly in front of her.

“That reminds me, Bulma! I’ve been meaning to ask you about that wonderful dessert we had a month ago we had when I visited. It was to die for,” said Whis.

“Oh, you mean the chocolate lava cake?”

“Yes, that’s the one!” Whis suddenly wrapped his arm around the back of Bulma’s shoulders, leading them back to the living room, “It was so superb that I must know how it was made. I tried to make some replicates of it but never could get it right.

“I’m sure we can find an easy recipe for you to start with,” said Bulma, forgetting the noise, “They can be tricky sometimes if you never made one.

“Any good dish has its challenges after all,” said Whis, leading them out of the hallway now and out of hearing range.


End file.
